


【西團西】驚奇的法則

by ObsidianOnVelvet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团西, 團西, 庫洛洛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet
Summary: 無所不能的魔術師親身示範如何將無惡不作的小毛賊寵上天。歡樂向。全員崩壞。邏輯歸零。
Relationships: Hisoka & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团, 西团西, 西團, 西團西
Kudos: 9





	【西團西】驚奇的法則

✥

幻影旅團的團長貪圖美色，是人盡皆知的事實。

那並不限於拿上手的寶物，因為對他而言，人和物，並沒有太大差别。

✥

好無聊啊，好想去偷點什麼。

獵人曆199X年11月11日，基地蹲庫洛洛無聊地翻完一本書想道。

驀地，庫洛洛抬頭，一股龐大而強烈的氣息正急速迫近，他稍為解析一下，臉上浮現一個稱得上溫暖的笑意。

俠客、飛坦、信長、窩金、派克和瑪奇。

他的書剛落到書堆，六個身影已到跟前。

"團長，我們一起去偷點什麼吧！"俠客精神奕奕地向庫洛洛劈頭提議，透露這是一場謀劃已久的突襲。

"是誰的主意？"

"派克提出的。"瑪奇說。

"其實是俠客發短訊叫我們來的。"派克感覺臉頰略發燙，她不希望在團長面前失禮，趕緊把功勞推給召集人。

"那啥，"俠客謙虛起來，"我和飛坦打遊戲時，飛坦想起來的。"

"都怪瑪琪一天到晚念叨今年要幫團長慶生，煩死人了。"

"哪有一天到晚，不要亂說話。"瑪琪駁斥。

"我是被叫來的。"窩金光明正大坦承。"重要的日子，怎能不一起來大偷一場！"

"嘛，我也是。"信長撓撓臉頰。"今天全看團長想偷什麼了。"

"那麼，"庫洛洛適逢中二病發作，"驚奇的法則。"

團員們滿臉期待地等待著團長接續。

"把踏出基地看到的第一樣東西搶回來。"

-

蜘蛛們，為了陪親愛的團長滿足他的偷盜癖，整齊列陣出發。

只是在庫洛洛踏出基地的那一刻，所有人都出現了一種驚奇到驚嚇的表情。

一位打扮端正眉眼妖艷的紅髮男子無比自然向庫洛洛勾過肩，旁若無人地搭著庫洛洛走著。

"團長♡"

庫洛洛有點認不出西索，他把頭髮放下來了，這張臉即使是在男性的視角中，也是相當有吸引力的，庫洛洛想，直接來說就是英俊迷人了。他聞起來像是剛洗完澡，只是他怎麼穿成那樣，也太西裝筆挺了。

"生日禮物♧"西索掏出一個緞帶包裝的精緻禮盒。

"謝謝。"庫洛洛收下了禮物，他有點開心，這是他第一次得到一份生日禮物。

"那麼～我們今天要去偷什麼～"西索的爪子仍是搭在庫洛洛肩上。

"唔，我想想。"庫洛洛猶豫著答案，看到西索後的衝擊太大，再加上收到禮物的喜悅，比起想起那個被他拋諸腦後的驚奇的法則，他現在更想把手上的禮盒拆開來，看看裡面到底是什麼好東西。

"你可以，偷走我的心♡"

"唔。"庫洛洛・左耳進右耳出・魯西魯遵從內心的慾望，已經把緞帶完全解開了。他小心翼翼地撕開包裝紙，慢慢打開盒蓋，他看到血紅色的天鵝絨面上躺著七大美色之一。一根純黑的水晶羽骨。他覺得現在就可以打道回府，讓它沐浴在自己的注視下，慢慢鑑賞它、品味它。

就生日禮物而言，他完全可以給西索打滿分。

西索品味著庫洛洛完全沉溺在七大美色中的神情，他大抵不知道自己的眼神充滿寵溺——沒有人看到，因為旅團都走在他們後面。

而現在，恢復冷靜的團員們看著前面舉止親密互動無間——實際上只是西索單方面搭著庫洛洛的肩，而庫洛洛沒有拒絕——的兩個人，滿臉疑惑。

那個人…是西索？

他們什麼時候變得那麼熟？

而且，好像有哪裡不對勁。

等一下…

驚奇的法則！！！

難道說，團長己經在行動了嗎？要幫團長一把嗎？

幫團長…偷西索？？？

那到底是什麼玩意？

團員各自在內心腹誹著大同小異的內容，與此同時西索與團長旁若無人的氛圍被庫洛洛的一句話推得更高。

“西索，你很用心。”庫洛洛稱讚道，“這種鳥全世界不到200隻，而且帶有劇毒，你是怎麽辦到的？”

“無所不能的魔術師，可不是浪得虛名的喲～♤知道你的生日之後，我就開始調查了～”西索眉飛色舞，而庫洛洛耐心傾聽，他確實很感興趣，“古書上的記載不夠完整，我上網查了些資料，下了幾個懸賞，再找了毒物專家確認資料的真實性，發現那種鳥被一個古老的殺手家族圈養在枯戮戮山上，那座山並不危險，但是那家人，卻是讓我充份體會到不少樂趣呢～♡”

“揍敵客家族，確實非常有趣呢。”庫洛洛讓羽骨在陽光下折射出光線，回味起大半年前的一場戰鬥，“沒想到他們有養那種鳥。”

“喜歡嗎♡”

“喜歡。”

“那――”作為報答，要不要跟我打一場♡

西索後面的話完全沒機會說出口，就連'那'字也幾乎被窩金的大嗓門蓋過去。

“團長！”在不知道幾個回合的沒有勝負的猜猜拳後，窩金終於忍不住打斷死局，直接了當地插手其他蜘蛛們完全不想介入的空間，“你要活的還是死的？”

拜託回答都可以。團員們念力全開地祈禱著。

死活都沒關係。唯獨飛坦想。折磨到奄奄一息也算活的。

“活的。”庫洛洛一想後補充，“活蹦亂跳的那種。”

“難度標準很高呢。”西索評價道。

“你知道我們要搶什麼東西嗎？”庫洛洛心中一澟。

“嗯～搶什麼東西？”

“呵。”庫洛洛輕笑，“你覺得，怎麼才算搶到一個活的東西？”

“這是什麼謎語嗎…”西索思忖，側頭瞥了團員一眼，“死物可以直接宣佈所有權，而搶一個活物，以奴隸的角度來看，就是認主了，因此，應該是看搶到手後那個活物的自願性，也就是搶奪者馴服的能力。”

團員們滿臉汗顏。西索到底知道自己在說什麼嗎？

“所以～今天這麽熱鬧，是要偷什麽？”西索終於轉過身，問庫洛洛以外的團員。

兩個強化系衝口而出之際，終於看見庫洛洛在西索的視線死角那微不可見的搖頭。

窩金劇烈咳嗽了一下，好不容易把話嗆死在口水中。

“誰知道呢…”信長移開視線。

西索挑起眉。

“果然～是比賽嗎～”西索勾起好看的唇，女性團員表示死也不會承認對那個變態有一丁點好感的，“要猜出團長想偷什麼～比賽誰能更快偷回來給團長～最好玩的是，團長本人也參與其中呢～♧”

“就是這樣。”庫洛洛覺得西索圓得不錯，順水推舟道，“比賽誰能更快偷到吧。”

“嬴的人有奬勵嗎？”西索無孔不入地問道，“比如說獨佔團長的時間♢”

“……”那個變態在說什麼？團員們面面相覷。怎麼可以獨佔團長？

“你們難道從來沒有獨佔他的想法嗎？”西索詫異地問道。

是傻嗎？怎麼可能承認自己想過那種事情？

“嬴的人，”庫洛洛作出適當的修正，“我給他一個特別待遇。”

“嘛～”西索有些氣餒，“也好♢”

“西索，你想獨佔我？”

團員們聞言一驚，庫洛洛偷步！萬惡的團長…！

“西索怎會有那種大逆不道的想法。”俠客笑意盈盈地搶答。

“對啊～”西索瞇起眼睛，“怎麼可能呢～♡”

團員們鬆一口氣。

“水晶羽骨，”西索甜膩地開口，“是你想偷的東西嗎？”

“不是。”禮盒被庫洛洛光速收起防止陰險的魔術師在下個瞬間耍賴偷走。

被看穿了。西索不動聲色繼續試探，“團長知道自己想偷什麼嗎？”

“知道。”庫洛洛突然意識到西索無論如何都處於一種不敗地位，一旦他意識到謎底，並且察覺到自己除了明哲保身外還可以主動獻身的話，那所有人都不用搶了。庫洛洛覺得不妙。“問題到此為止。”

“哦呀～”庫洛洛在眼前閃身逃走的那個瞬間，西索卓越的反射神經全面啟動，也啟動了某種變態機關，殺氣四溢――庫洛洛可真壞，竟然想在我身邊直接逃走♡

就這樣，西索拚命追團長，而其他旅團成員追著西索飛簷走壁風馳電掣――期間，俠客企圖在西索身上插天線時被信長的刀擋掉，信長的刀再被瑪奇的線纏住――互相牽制的局面一直持續到他們來到流星街最繁華的地方。

“團長，又見面了～♡”

庫洛洛突然感到一陣惡寒，他可是用卯足了勁的速度，但現在的他怎樣也不會想到要重視這個徵兆――西索難纏的徵兆，以致於他每次任務後都要拚死拚活地擺脫西索。

庫洛洛決定吃個甜點定驚。

於是旅團全體坐進了咖啡廳中央被拼在一起的長桌。

氣氛微妙。

信長摸著下巴，窩金板著臉孔，俠客玩著手機，飛坦很不耐煩，至於派克和瑪奇，正在甜點櫃前為選擇困難而煩惱。西索望著庫洛洛悠閒地吃布丁，替自己點了一份同樣的。

庫洛洛對於想偷的東西完全不著急。西索想。他或許是在佈局。但吃甜點算什麼佈局？除非…庫洛洛想偷的東西就在這個空間。

到底是什麼呢～他好奇得快要失去耐性了～～

西索觀察著團員。那副蓄勢待發的陣仗…他們知道庫洛洛想偷什麼了嗎？

唯有挑軟柿子問了。

“窩金～”西索輕快地開口，“你知道團長要偷什麼嗎？”

窩金一口咖啡噴出來。

“喂，混蛋，你噴到我了。”信長抗議。

“我也沾到了，窩金，賠我衣服。”俠客抓起胸前的衣服皺眉。

“太慢了。”飛坦幸災樂禍地收起傘，把咖啡漬抖落。

由於坐在傘的保護範圍內，庫洛洛受到零點影響，但是…

他望著對面的空位。

西索不見了。

在團員們採取任何行動前，庫洛洛當機立斷地下令，“全部别動。”

只要他們在西索缺席的情況下有任何異動，就等於向獵物自揭老底，一旦西索知道自己是目標，基本上就已經不戰而勝了。但團員們很明顯不是這樣想。

“這可不是任務。”飛坦毫不躊躇地閃人，“先搶先贏。”

“聽團長就是小狗。”俠客裝著鬼臉趕上飛坦。

“拚速度我是不會輸的…！”

六個人影瞬間在眼前消失。

庫洛洛沒癮地吃下最後一口布丁。

那群笨蛋，全暴露了。

果不期然，西裝革履的男人在視野內好整以暇地重新出現——帶著堪稱完美的絕。

“庫洛洛，我們去約會吧。”西索甜膩的聲音伴隨氣息送到他的耳中，“順帶一提，我是絕對不會說出 **'** **我是你的'** ♡”

庫洛洛偏頭看那張迷人的、氣焰高張的臉龐，這個距離有些太近了，胸前的禮盒硌得他心口發癢，但他臉上仍是冷冷清清，連語氣也毫無波瀾。

“好啊。”他說。

-

二人在街上信步走著，西索的絕又比上次見他使用的時候更優秀，如果缺乏視覺線索，庫洛洛大概會把旁邊的人當成完全不會念的普通人。他之前一直覺得西索自帶的強烈氣場不適合潛伏式的任務，現在看來，小丑也不是不能斂去誇張的偽裝，露出底下真正的好眉好貌，和他這樣低調地走在街頭。

看來團員們要找到他們，還需要一段時間。

西索把庫洛洛往團員氣息最薄弱的地方帶。他的目的相當直白，庫洛洛也隨著他，直到他再也感覺不到他的團員們，西索的腳步也停了下來。

“我很好奇，”庫洛洛開口，“你有計算過自己的殺氣可以傳多遠嗎？”

“沒有♧”那不重要。

“我的話，要覆蓋這片區域完全不是難事。”

西索撇了撇嘴。

庫洛洛的言外之意實在不能再顯淺易懂了。只要庫洛洛釋放那種程度的殺意，附近的團員絕對會以團長為優先第一時候趕過來。

…又打不成了。

他不是沒想到這一點，但他以為他的用心良苦至少能換庫洛洛答應陪他玩一玩。

“……有那個還不夠嗎？水晶羽骨。”

庫洛洛幾乎要替西索感到委屈了。

他能想像到西索做了多大的努力才搶到那種鳥的一根羽骨。

“不夠。”他的語氣很是絕情，“就算你把七大美色送到我手上都不夠。”

庫洛洛覺得西索看上去真的很失望，但他一點於心不忍的想法都沒有。

“團員間不准私鬥，這是我親自訂下來的鐵則。”

“……”西索面沉如水，他隨意地看了一眼面前的二手書店，若無其事地上前推開店門。“我們進去逛逛吧。”

“‘為什麼留下來？”庫洛洛打量著琳瑯滿目的、他所喜愛的古書籍，“你完全可以離開。”

“既然今天是你的生日，身 • 為 • 團 • 員，”西索一字一頓地強調，“有責任讓團長盡興呢～～♤“

“真是難為你了。”

“那麽，”西索跟著庫洛洛在書架與書架之間漫步，“我是怎樣變成目標的？”

“驚奇的法則。”

“原來如此♢”庫洛洛正要講解，西索已示意明白，“我是你踏出基地後看到的第一樣東西。”

“就是這樣。”

如果西索不是變態或是對他這麽狂熱，跟他溝通起來其實很省事。庫洛洛想。

“西索。”庫洛洛在書架間抽出一本詩集翻閱，“你很難過嗎？”

“怎麼會♢”魔術師冷冰冰地說，“還是我說很難過，會得到團長的安慰？”

“我不是很會安慰人。”庫洛洛說道，把詩集放回原本的位置。

他可真有教養。西索想道。在這個同時，他的西裝領帶被拽前，然後他感覺到唇上覆著柔軟的觸感。

庫洛洛把頭髮放下來時一直都顯得很年少，只是他現在看起來更像是某個初嘗禁果的高中生。或者是青澀純情的書生。又或者是涉世未深的年輕王子。

面前站著他沒有一天不想見的人，但西索此刻卻只是冷淡地打量著他。

"你今天可真大方，這是計謀的一部分嗎？"

“我一直待我的團員不薄。”

"用這種方式？"

"我以為這是個約會。"

西索不為所動地被他觸碰著，庫洛洛覺得自己像吻著被冰雪包覆的帶刺玫瑰。一開始很冷。他用自己的溫度化開那層冰花。他噙住那片待放的花瓣，耐性地滋養它，感受著那朵玫瑰漸漸從內部舒卷開來，最終給他一個熱烈的綻放――然後火速演化成一個唇舌交纏的吻。

庫洛洛在一個適當的時機把自己抽離出去。

“如何？”庫洛洛低聲詢問。“你滿意嗎？”

“繼續。”

西索把庫洛洛壓在書架上。

那是一個食髓知味的吻。

他們的呼吸交織在一起，變得很淺。西索的吻細碎而溫柔，不是發自內心的溫柔，而是壓抑著欲望的溫柔。他的姿態看上去像是現實的囚徒。但反正他已經習慣了忍耐，這點自虐算不上是什麼。他當然想將庫洛洛就地正法吃抹乾淨，但庫洛洛一直吻回來這件事讓他有些上癮，他暫且不想打破這種局面，把一個吻拖到天長地久。

有那麼一瞬間，他真的覺得把整個人交給庫洛洛也沒有關係。

庫洛洛是他的毒癮。西索想。他一定是出現了戒斷癥狀，隨便給他來一點根本不足以飲鳩止渴。他現在這副甜美又無害的模樣塞牙縫都不夠，但比起強暴他、侵犯他——看這個他稱為團長的男人，為了兌現自己訂下的驚奇法則，可以主動到什麼程度，不是更有趣嗎？

於是他把最後一點相濡以沫的火花也掐滅。

"你接下來還想對我做什麼？"西索舔著自己的嘴唇，眉眼間外放著色氣。

事情發展似乎沒有想像中順利。庫洛洛一眼看穿了那張狂放的面具下靜如止水的心思，在心中嘆氣。但是他對於履行自己的諾言有種天生的堅持，唯有決定另闢蹊徑。

"我在想，如果我偷去了伸縮自如的愛，我留你做團員還有什麼價值。"

"麻煩你好好幹啊♤"西索皺眉道，"我還沒看過這種恐嚇團員的團長呢～容我提醒，你現在的樣子完全沒有說服力喲～"

"我是認真的。"即使雙手被按在腦袋旁，庫洛洛依然是一副在上位者的神情。"害怕的話，你完全可以向我求饒。你送我的禮物讓我高興，我可以考慮放你一馬。"

"你再說下去，"庫洛洛如願看見西索眼裡那點被掐熄的星火再度死灰復燃，"我怕我會忍不住傷害你♢"

"你的念能力，在我手上能得到很好的運用。"庫洛洛從善如流，"根據我的經驗，我向來比它的主人更能發揮出能力的全部力量。"

西索深深地望進庫洛洛的眼睛。庫洛洛可以看到那其中翻滾的暗湧。

他完全被我激怒了。庫洛洛想。但他依然極端冷靜克制，他的絕紋絲不動。就怪物而言，西索大概就是讓同為怪物的自己也會生出一絲敬佩的等級。

"你讓我有點搞不清楚，你到底是想我傷害你，還是讓我說出那四個字♤"

"或許我是想，"庫洛洛輕笑，"把你徹底變成我的東西。"

他說這話的時候，那張完美的人皮看上去是多麽美味。

西索無意識地呑了一口口水。

"不過，團員常常說我不會珍惜東西。"庫洛洛續說，"我很容易厭倦。我通常會把不要的東西丟掉或者轉賣。但是，丟掉你——放你自由太可惜了，應該將你五馬分屍。”

西索突然覺得有些口乾舌燥，但他什麼都沒有做，只是靠在他的水源前呼吸。

“我不會埋葬你，我會讓你的屍體被野狗啃咬，被野鳥啄食。”

他輕聲唸著這些台詞的時候簡直像個慈悲為懷的聖人。

柔和又冷漠。殘忍又嫵媚。

――活色生香。

“我會一直看著，直到你變得一點也不剩，然後我會踩過你的骸骨，聽它發出碎裂的聲音——”

西索沒有給他機會講完。唇齒被粗暴地撬開，庫洛洛感受著西索身上的氣狂亂地流動，知道自己終於抓住了訣竅。他慷慨地配合自己的四號團員予取予求，即使對方的動作失控得有點過火。他的手指一根根地扳過西索的指間，最終與他十指緊扣。要是他現在具現出盜賊的極意，西索的手就會恰好蓋在書本的掌印上，滿足他搶奪能力的第一個條件。他一直以為那個對西索而言是最難達成的條件。剩下兩個條件，要達成簡直不費吹灰之力。

他只要開口問就可以了。

“西索…唔…”

“不能再讓你說話了～不然我會忍不住哦～”

魔術師用舌尖劃過庫洛洛的唇線，將伸縮自如的愛牢牢黏著在那兩片唇瓣上。

看到對方的念能力。條件二，滿足。

他總是這樣自己送上門來，庫洛洛想道，讓我這個團長如此難做。

金眸看著他的團長在他面前逐漸褪去乖巧純情的模樣，柔情蜜意地彎了起來。

"我現在想起來了。"魔術師笑意盈盈地說，"早在見面的時候我和你開過的小玩笑♤"

"你可以偷走我的心♡～我是這樣說的吧～"

"所以，遊戲一早結束了，是我的勝利♢"

"團長～你是知道的吧～♤"

庫洛洛不可置否地輕哼一聲。

"故意把我蒙在鼓裡，自己卻玩得不亦樂乎～好狡猾啊～♡"

庫洛洛無辜地眨了眨那雙大眼睛，不甚同意地扣緊了西索的手。

"你是說…"

西索驀地睜大眼睛。

"你早就承認我嬴了啊…♧所以從那個時候到現在都是嗎…"西索低聲在庫洛洛耳邊問道，"特別待遇？"

庫洛洛感覺唇上的念消失了。他可以問那個問題了。

"讓你對我使用念，可不計算在內。"庫洛洛毫無起伏地說，"你明明不用吻我，就能用伸縮自如的愛把我的嘴黏起來吧？"

條件三，讓對方回答一條跟念能力有關的問題。

"是這樣沒錯。"西索心情很好，他準備放開庫洛洛，卻發現做不到。

西索看了看他們壓在書架上，十指緊扣的手。

"這樣做對你來說有什麼好處嗎？”

庫洛洛笑而不語，隨即，西索身後的書架被怪力扒開，不用回頭看，西索也知道那裡站著全力挖出自己的蜘蛛們。

所有攻擊都在蜘蛛們看到他們的團長――以及他們的姿勢那刻化為純粹目瞪口呆的表情。

那個十指緊扣的姿勢，横看豎看都如同字面意義一樣，昭示著把獵物搶到手的事實。

“――防止你被我的團員們生呑活剝？”庫洛洛似是而非地回答道，他的神態魘足得像是一隻剛偷到魚的貓。

蜘蛛們開始向他們圍過來，隨著西索的表情變得滿腹狐疑，庫洛洛慢慢鬆開鉗制著西索的手指。

他終究還是沒有把盜賊的極意變出來。

"已經結束了。"庫洛洛走過眾人。"我想吃蛋糕了。"

"等等，這樣算是團長嬴還是西索嬴？"信長表示疑惑。

"我這個角度感覺團長是處於下風呢。"俠客放大著剛拍到手機照片，蜘蛛們馬上圍著俠客的手機。

"但力度而言，西索才是被團長抓住的人吧。"飛坦眼尖的指出。

"唔…兩邊都不分上下。"窩金評價道。

"……"派克不予置評。

“有哪裡不對勁。”瑪奇望著照片皺眉，然後瞪了西索一眼。

庫洛洛聞言一想，向俠客伸手要過手機，然後用凝證實了自己的猜測。

他頸後不知何時懸著一根拉長緊繃的念膠，被用絕包覆，由於角度的問題，他看不到另一端懸著什麼――不用腦子想也知道是什麼。一旦他具現出盗賊的極意，把伸縮自如的愛偷到手，突然消失的念膠便會把吊懸的紙牌彈射出去。按繃緊的程度來看，命中那招他大概會身首分離，而他可以堪堪逃開的機率…不到六成。

——不需要知道偷念的條件，也能把他拉進地獄。

難怪他剛才興奮成這樣。

此時的西索親吻著收回來的紙牌，狹長妖冶的鳳眼朝庫洛洛輕輕一挑。

――對著你，我可是一刻也沒有鬆懈啊～

庫洛洛莞爾一笑，他剛才確實起了偷心，但偷走伸縮自如的愛並不符合他的原則，只是粗暴地滿足了偷盜的慾望。事實上，他並不垂涎西索的念能力，因為一旦失去了那副頭腦與身手、那份才情與妖魅，那個百戰百勝的念能力只能淪為一塊味同嚼蠟的二手口香糖，即使是落在庫洛洛手上也是暴殄天物。那是為數不多，庫洛洛認為在它的主人手上才完整――完整到完美――的念能力。

――反之亦然。

庫洛洛看著魔術師意氣風發地向他走來。

――有些藝術品需要雕琢，有些美色渾然天成。

那顆出類拔萃的頭腦與他不相伯仲，那具身體是力量與美學的化身，那張俊俏的臉龐神彩斐然，那雙色澤稀有的琥珀色瞳仁勝似驕陽。

他總是如此耀眼。庫洛洛想。

——有些寶物近在咫尺，有些珍稀求之不得。

這樣耀眼的人，翻山越嶺地向他走來，在他黑暗的心靈投下一道陰影。

一道捉不緊也留不住、看不穿也摸不透的強烈陰影。

——可以偷走的，他偏偏不偷。偷不走的，他偏偏想偷。

庫洛洛把手機還給俠客。

"團長，別這麼小氣嘛。"俠客失望地檢查著手機裡空無一物的垃圾箱，看來連備份都被刪掉了，"難道是西索嬴了？"

“雖然團長快得手了～”越界的爪子再次搭在庫洛洛肩上，“但我可是一點也沒有放水喲～～”

“能被我偷走的話，他也不配當蜘蛛了。”庫洛洛不輕不重地說。

團員們一副覺得很有道理的樣子，心裡有種被撫慰的感覺。西索本來就很難偷，如果不是感受到他的氣，即使他們全體聯合也不可能找到這裡來。接下來，他們彷彿已經看慣了他們的團長和另一個人勾肩搭背的樣子，將心神放在一個倏忽冒在每一個人腦袋中的問題――如果今天換作是他們變成目標，而團長作為庫洛洛魯西魯來跟他們玩劫盜遊戲，他們可以全身而退嗎？他們不是什麼可以隨便搶到手的存在，但這群怪物中的怪物，卻並非人人都有百分之百的信心。

而另邊廂，庫洛洛正與他的四號團員言談甚歡。

“雖然你這樣很好看，”庫洛洛和西索並肩走著，"但還是小丑妝更適合你。"

“穿成這樣是因為，晚點有另一個地方要去♧”

“你要走了？”

“難道說，團長還沒有盡興嗎？”

“呵呵。”都玩到快要兵戎相見了，他自是相當盡興。

“你剛才說已經結束了，”走出書店時西索幫庫洛洛開門，俯首對他耳語，“包括我的特別待遇嗎？”

“你的特別待遇是什麼，你難道猜不出來嗎？”

“啊咧，"西索一愕，"不是接吻？”

“不完全是。”那是假借惻隱之心佔你的便宜。

庫洛洛看著西索罕有地變成包子臉，微微一笑。

――在你身為團員的前提下，揚言殺死你，才是我給你的特別待遇。


End file.
